fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een ongeluk voor Misaki deel2
Een ongeluk voor Misaki deel2 Vervolg op Een ongeluk voor Misaki Kureno liep er naartoe en knuffelde Misaki en vroeg wat er gebeurd was. "Er kwam een man vanuit het huis van mijn moeder en had ook Momiji bij, Momiji was ook aan het huilen. Ik liep naar Momiji om te vragen wat er was, maar er kwam geen woord uit. Tot opeens de man naast hem alles vertelde.Mijn Moeder is Dood!! (Ze was nog harder aan het huilen) De meneer zei dat er ze net naar buiten wou gaan voor haar verjaardag en opeens werdt ze terug naar binnen getrokken, want die meneer was de hele tijd naar haar aan het kijken. Hij vond het al verdacht en ging een beetje verder opeens hoorde hij een luide gil en liep naar mijn moeder's huis. Toen hij opeens een man met zwarte kleren en een bivakmuts op naar buiten zag lopen met een doos sieraden. De man ging naar binnen en zag mijn moeder dood op de grond!!!. Ik wilde mezelf slagen omdat zij dood is. Waarom zij en niet ik?" Kureno keek heel bezorgt deze keer en zei "Ik zoek die man al is het koste wat koste ik zal hem vinden!" Ik keek naar hem ik wou hem tegenhouden, maar hij was al weg. Opeens kwam de rest ook ze hadden het al gehoord. Tsuki liep naar me toe en knuffelde me. Ik was zo droevig dat ik gewoon in haar armen zaktte ik had geen zin meer om te staan en te lopen terwijl mijn moeder dood was. Tsuki nam me mee naar haar huis, waar ik al meteen een bed kreeg om in te slapen. Tuurlijk wist ze dat ik niet meteen kon slapen. Dus bleef ze ook wakker en zette een film op. We keken heel de film uit en probeerde toen om te slapen. Raar genoeg kon Tsuki ook niet slapen. De volgende dag... Het was mijn moeder haar begraafnis vandaag. Ik ging samen met tsuki naar de bloemen winkel om mooie bloemen te kopen voor moeder. Toen ik thuis kwam wou ik met tegenzin nog stappen. Tsuki moest me helpen om de trap op de gaan om mijn zwarte kleren aan te moeten doen, want dat moet bij een begraafnis. Tsuki had ook een bos bloemen en ook zwarte kleren aan. Ik had het gevoel dat we iets vergeten waren. Opeens riep ik heel luid "MOMIJI!!!!" Tot opeens de bel ging. Tsuki deed de deur open en daar stonden Kureno, Momiji,Yuki,Myuu,Myazakki en Kisa. Allemaal met een boeket bloemen en zwarte kleren. Ik keek en barstte weer in tranen uit. Kureno nam me mee en Tsuki wou in een andere auto gaan met Momiji. Maar ik riep opeens zonder er bij na te denken. "Neee!!! Ik wil hier ni in zonder Tsuki en Momiji!!" Kureno zei tegen Tsuki of ze bij Misaki in de auto wou gaan zitten en Momiji wou meenemen. Tsuki deed dat meteen. Dus zo vertrokken Misaki,Kureno,Tsuki en Momiji naar de begraafnis. Op de begraafnis stonden allemaal mensen. Familie, vrienden en kenissen. Opeens begon een meneer een speech te geven. en ik als laatste "Lieve mama, Ik zou willen dat ik daar bij je was, je kon knuffelen, je beschermen, maar helaas ik was daar niet. Moeder vergeef me alsjeblieft. Ik wou dat ik nooit weg was gegaan van je...Maar ik zal je nooit vergeten. Je blijft voor altijd in mijn hart." Tsuki ging haar halen want ze was echt hard aan het huilen. Iedereen mocht zijn bloemen rond moeders graf leggen. Haar graf was heel groot en er waren heel veel bloemen. De volgende dag was het huilen al een beetje voorbij. Maar ik mistte haar nog altijd. Toen ik op straat kwam zeiden vreemde mensen tegen mij "Veel geluk!!" Ik ws eigelijk niet blij met de dingen die ze zeiden ik heb geen geluk en wil ook geen geluk als men moeder dood is. Wie wel? Om het te verwerken ging ik elke dag naar de begraafnis en legde elke dag verse bloemen. Na een paar weken was ik al helemaal niet meer aan het huilen. Het was vandaag filmavond we keken een film met alle vrienden en zo kwam dus alles toch wel nog goed.thumb|ik en Tsuki op de begraafnis Categorie:Gallerij